1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic element, and, more particularly, to an electronic element used as a cold cathode element that emits electrons with application of an electric field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hot and cold cathode elements are conventionally known as electron emitting elements.
The hot cathode element, which can be represented by a vacuum tube, suffers from a problem that it is difficult to integrate, because of the heat produced. On the other hand, the cold cathode element can be applied to a flat panel display, a voltage amplifying element, a high frequency amplifying element and the like as an element which is capable of being integrated, since heat is not used.